


Leandra's Lament

by Fallen_Empress



Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Empress/pseuds/Fallen_Empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leandra wishes for grandchildren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leandra's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a slightly alternate universe where all of the Hawke siblings survived the ogre attack.

Leandra sat at her window admiring Hightown at sunset. The daily bustle of merchants and nobles was dying down and the streets looked peaceful, if only for a while. A woman no older than she passed below her window, followed by two little boys and a slightly older girl.

“Nana!” the smallest boy cried as he reached for the woman. She laughed and scooped him into her arms. The other two children clung to her skirts, smiling. Leandra sighed. How many times had she imagined this? Her hopes for grandchildren dwindled with each passing year. At first, she'd thought Carver would find a nice girl to marry once they got to Kirkwall. Perhaps a noblewoman. Unfortunately, his trip into the Deep Roads forced him into the Wardens and away from the family. Dear, sweet Bethany had lost part of her leg on their flight from Lothering, but Leandra still had hope that she would find someone. Until she went back to Ferelden to help rebuild. That left her oldest, Layla. Leandra knew that her daughters were apostates, but she had always wanted them to find someone who would understand and love them, like she had done for Malcolm. But Layla seemed more content venturing into trouble and hanging around that filthy Lowtown tavern. The children's laughter floated up to her window again.

“Nana, may we get a sugar cake before we go home?” asked the girl.  
“Of course my darling,” said the woman. Leandra watched as the little family became a group of dots in the distance.

 _Ah well,_ she thought as she rose from the window. _Perhaps it wasn't meant to be._


End file.
